How it started
by Olive Monster
Summary: Before the Hunger games, Clove and Cato. How their friendship became and a bit more. Some tweeks. Set mostly in Cloves view. All hunger games rights belong to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and look at the time, 4:30. Great, I went to sleep at 12:30 and woke up at 4:30. I'm going to be so tired to day, and the worst thing is that I am going to the training academy today. My parents are still asleep so I decide to have shower. After I'm done showering I put on a tight, long sleeved, dark blue shirt and capri pants. I brush my hair and walk down my stairs to grab some breakfast.

I walk past Travis's and Chloe's old rooms. Travis started training 12 years ago at the age 7. He entered the games and almost won. Chloe still is here, training for the games. She entered the training school 10 years ago. She is 18 now and is going to volunteer this year for the games. I'm only 7 years old, but my parents want me to start training as soon as possible. It's 7:30 now and my dad is up.

We walk to the academy, well the one I'm going to. It's a big building in the shape of a circle. It's 6 stories tall and over 300 meters wide. There's a big front entrance where we sign in. My dad walks in, I follow him trying to match his strides. We walk in and see a tall women standing behind the front desk.

"What is your name" She says to me

"Clove, Clove Davis" I reply

"Ah, Yes. Follow me, I will take you on a tour" She stiffly says as she walks out from behind the counter. I follow her down the hall to the left.

"The first floor is all of the training rooms; the running track, weight room, pool, weapons, close up combat, survival training and the arena" The lady says "The arena is where you can challenge others to fight you, of course. We also have the dinner room on the first floor as well"

She continues blabbering on about things; last years victors, the fight that was on last night, those strong boys we just passed, how wonderful the games are and things about the acedamy. I try to follow what she's saying, but she's so damn boring. Eventually we get to the 3rd floor.

"This is your room" She says as she unlocks the door. I walk in, there is a small living room made up of a couch, a tv, a coffee table and bookshelf. She points out my bathroom and bedroom for me before leaving me to unpack. I walk into my room and unpack my clothes and other things. Then I sit down and watch some tv. I just stay in my room, given that I was not told about what I had to do today.

When I wake up I get dressed into some clothes. And walk downstairs. I reach the mail room, it's crowded with children. I eventually find my mail box. I open it and find my schedule for the day along with tomorrows. I quickly run them upstairs to my room and look at them.

Todays:

**10:00- Breakfast**

**11:00-Pool**

**12:30-Lunch**

**2:00-Track**

**3:00-Weapons**

**5:30-Dinner**

**10:45-Curfew**

So I have swimming, track and weapons today. That doesn't seem too hard. I walk down the stairs and go to the cafeteria. I walk to the end of the line for the food. When I make it to the front I find out that it costs money to pay for the food.

"Here you go. $5 please" A small lady asks

"I, um... I don't have any money" I quietly say

"Well, that's too bad. No sandwich for you then" The lady says as she grabs my food

"That's not necessary"

I look behind me and see a tall girl standing there. She reaches out and grabs the sandwich and gives it back to me. The girl looks about to be 14. She has long red hair and light blue eyes.

"But... she hasn't got any money" The lady whines

"Well, Eden I'm paying for her" The girl snaps at her. That shut the women up. Or should I say _Eden._ The girl pays for my breakfast and walks away. I just stand there not knowing where to sit.

"Aren't you coming" The girl says to me. I nod and quickly follow her. She sits down at a table with several other people.

"This is Brooke, Shauna, Liam, Tye, Xavier and Karson" The girl says pointing to each one "Oh, and I'm Alyce!"

I nod and quietly start eating my sandwich

"What's your name?" Someone asks me. I think it was Brooke

"Sorry...my name is, uh, Clove" I shyly say looking down at my food "Clove Davis"

"Really? Isn't Chloe your sister" Tye asks me

"Yes she is" I whisper

"Someone's shy" Shauna says. Then they all just continue talking to one another, completely ignoring me. I quickly eat my food and walk away.

The day goes by painfully slowly. I am happy when it's over. I was in level 1 for all of my sessions. Levels are just what tells people how good you are at stuff and what group of people you practice with. For example Travis was in level 37 in close combat fighting and 49 in weaponry when he entered the games. Some parents enter their kids in higher levels so that there is more competition for them. When I reach my room I fall down on my bed. I'm about to fall asleep when I realise that I still dinner to attend to. Aw who cares, I don't have money to pay for it.

I have a quick shower and quickly change into my pj's and fall quickly asleep


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and see it's 9:00. Shoot, I slept in. Now I'm going to be late for breakfast. Actually I don't really need to go to breakfast really. I don't have any money and I am not going to borrow more money from Alyce. I get changed into a blue t-shirt and black shorts. I brush my long brown hair and put it into a pony tail. When I am done I read my schedule for today.

**10:00-Breakfast**

**11:30-Swimming**

**12:00-Lunch**

**1:30-Weight room**

**2:30-Survival training**

**4:30-Close up combat**

**6:30-Supper**

I have 2 and a half hours before I have my first class. What should I do until then. Well I have to find a way to get money. Maybe I can ask that lady at the front desk. She kind of scares me actually, but I need to eat so. My parents knew about this so why didn't they give me any money? Maybe because I'm a failure using their words. More my dad's words than my moms. Ever since my brother's death he hasn't been the same, he is always pushing me and Chloe to be better. That's not hard for my sister but I'm only 7.

I walk down the stairs and see the lady at the front desk.

"Well... Hello dear" The lady asks me

"Um, hi... I have a question" I mutter under my breath "How do you get money here?"

"Ha-ha, you get a job!" She laughs as she walks over into her office holding a couple of portfolios.

"Where do I get a job?" I follow her into the room.

"Well if you want a job in the academy you can do some volunteer jobs, like mail sorting or cleaning the combat arena" She says

"Well where do I get signed up?" I ask

"Before I tell you, why do you need the money?" She stares at me

"To pay for the meals and other stuff that costs money obviously" I snort. Honestly, why does she have to know what I'm using the money for. Nosy secretary.

"Oh, well in that case the sign up sheets are right there" She squeels. Was that so hard? I think to myself.

"Why does a 7 year old need a job? Why don't your parents give you money?" There she goes again, sticking her nose in peoples business.

"Exactly my point" I grumble. That shuts her up, finally. I sign my name up for mail sorting. Twice a week, 25 dollars each time.

I stomp out of the room and go into the mail room to collect my mail for today. I open my box and to my surprise I see a envelope in there. I open it up and find some money and a letter.

_Dear Clove,_

_I am so sorry, I thought your father had given you some money for food. I quickly realized he hadn't and sent $200 for food. Be sure to use it wisely. I am sorry that I did not get to give it to you in person but work is tying me up. I will try to visit, but the academy has strict rules about not being allowed to visit frequently. _

_Love,_

_ Mother_

Typical, work is tying her up, again. Doesn't she realize that lie doesn't work anymore. Even at home I only saw her a few times every week. Anyways, guess I didn't need a job now that I got $200 in my back pocket. I guess I can use the money for other things, enjoyable things like toys and clothes. I stuff the money and letter into my pocket and make my way back to my room.

I almost reach my room when I am stampeded by a bunch of boys. I topple to the ground as the boys rush past me. The turn around and start laughing at me. I don't recognize any of them. They look older and taller than me. Of course everyone is taller than me, I'm a shrimp. I start to feel tears running down my face. I can't let them see me cry, I can't appear weak. I stand up and walk into my room, locking the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been at the academy for 3 weeks now. No visits from mom or dad. My sister continues to ignore me. I have no friends and no outstanding skills in anything. I've only gotten to level 3 in swimming, level 2 in running, level 4 in survival training and 2 in weapons. No wonder my parents don't want to visit me, I'm a failure.

I have to go to weapons today. Mostly everything there is too heavy for me to pick up. With a few exceptions, bow and arrows although I suck at them, some small spears and knives. I am actually fairly good with knives. My aim is improving every time. This is one of my favorite classes but also one of my most dreaded. Some of the people there are monsters, swinging those clubs, destroying those dummies, using those swords to slice their heads off. It scares the heck out of me. Imagine going into the arena with those people. I'd be dead i a matter of seconds.

I walk down the hall, towards the room. I shove open one of the doors and walk in. I look around, where should I go first? Swords? No. Bow and arrows? No. Spears? No. Spiked clubs? Defiantly no! Knives? Yes!

I walk over to the station, relieved to see only 3 other people there. I make my way over to knife selection, I choose a light one with a leather handle. I spin it around in my hand a few times before throwing it. I throw the knife forwards, aimed at one of the targets. Only 3 inches away from bulls-eye! That's my best yet. I can't help myself, I start to jump up and down. I realize what I'm doing, and what I'm attracting and stop. I continue to throw more and more knives, getting better with each shot. Eventually training is over and it is time for lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria along with everyone else. When I reach the room I grab a tray and start piling food onto it. For lunch there is sandwiches, juice, milk, salad, energy drinks, soup and crackers. I grab a sandwich, juice and crackers and find a place to sit. There's about 30-35 tables in here and more than 27 are taken. I find a table that no one is sitting at and start eating my lunch. I am almost done when a bunch of boys come and sit down at the table. Wait, they're not just a whole bunch of boys, they're the boys who stampeded me 3 weeks ago. I quickly stand up and leave. I doubt they even realized I was there. I walk to the door still holding my tray and dump it out in a garbage can near the exit. While I'm doing so I look back at my former table where all those boys are now sitting. I whip my head around and make eye contact with a little blonde haired boy sitting there. Although he wasn't that little, he looks pretty tall and muscular, at least I think so. He can't be more than 10 years old though. Almost as soon I look at him he looks away, back at his friends. I turn on my heels and walk out of the room. I have track now so I have to go get changed now.

I walk up to my room and get changed into a dull blue t-shirt and tight black shorts. I start walking down the stairs and eventually outside. Normally we would just go to the track room, but since it's summer we do all types of running activities outside. I dislike track a lot, but I have to do it. I eventually get there, I'm the last one there. Our instructor, Vivian, lines all of us up and starts running. We all trail after her, not nearly keeping up with her pace. We do this every time to warm us up. It's about a 1 mile jog, 1 bloody mile. I start up in the back of the line, as usual. Step after step. Right, left, right, left. I continue quietly whispering that to myself the entire run until I lift my head up. I look forwards and I don't see anyone. Oh god, did run off course? Where are they? I begin to slow down until I see Vivian a little ways ahead of me. What is she doing here? I look behind me and see the whole class trudging along a ways behind me. What? Am I really in first place? Huh.

I continue to stare at the rest of my class. They are running pretty fast now, they're almost reaching me. Wait, that's because I stopped running. Stupid. I start moving my feet again and stop staring at the failing class. I begin to pick up the pace and before I know it I'm almost reaching Vivian.

"How-d you...get so far up?" Vivian slurs as I start to pass her.

"I dunno" I say as I begin to pick up the pace again. The run goes by oddly quickly. I end up waiting for the class at the end.

"Alright class we are going to do 100 foot sprints" Vivian states "First up is Elixa then Marloe"

The sprints go by quickly.

"Sharn, Brundon, Darcy, Ray, Leo. Alright, Clove, you're up" Vivian yells

I sprint faster than I ever have before. I am exhausted afterwards, but it's worth it.

"Okay, class is over" Vivian tells us all. We all begin to depart, going back to all our training sessions.

"Uh, Clove could I speak to you for a moment" Vivian asks

"Sure" I say as I walk over to her.

"You really impressed me today. Being in 1st place in the jog and getting the best time in sprints" She says

"I didn't know you were timing those" I say

"Oh, of course I do. Anyways, I have noticed that you're above this class and decided that you should be moved up to the level 3 class" She smiles.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much" I say as I hug her. We continue talking after that, but I soon have to go back to my room to shower before I go eat supper.

While I'm showering I begin to think to myself. I'm going to be in the level 3 class for track! Maybe I'm not a failure after all. If I continue running as well as I did today I could get to double digits soon! My legs are small now, but I've been having growing pains so they'll be big soon. I am quite short, even for my age. Somehow I inherit all the bad things from my family. My mother's height, my father's nose, my sister's temper and my brother's shyness. Although, I'm a lot quieter than he ever was.

I make my way down to the cafeteria with $20 in my pocket. On Friday's they have really good food. Like pizza and chicken. One time my sister said there was nachos! I don't know what those are, but apparently they're delicious. I walk to the end of the line, the extremely long line of people waiting for food. The lines on Friday's are always long, I wonder why. I am at the front now and I am choosing some food. I grab a big piece of steak and a smoothie. Yum! Oh my god! It can't be, ICE CREAM! I haven't had ice cream for 3 years. When I was 4 years old my dad had just got a special promotion for work. We were all excited because later for supper we went to a restaurant. At the end of the meal we all got to pick out any kind of ice cream for dessert! I chose caramel. Just my luck, the kind they have is caramel. What a coincidence.

I pay for the food and then look around for a table. Almost all of the tables are filled, but there are still a few left open. I choose one close to the windows. I start walking over there when I catch something in the corner of my eye. It's **those** boys. I start walking faster to my table. When I reach the table, I sit down on one of the chairs facing the windows. I begin to eat my food. The steak is nice and tender, just the way I like it. I think I have a strawberry smoothie. Or is it Mango? Either way it tastes good! I start eating my ice cream when some people sit down at my table.

"Doesn't the steak taste good?"

"I don't know, I haven't had any yet"

"Hey guys, are you excited for the games?"

"Who wouldn't be? They're exciting"

"When I'm older I'll be in the hunger games, and I'll win!"

"Keep dreaming Cato"

"I will"

I look over and who do I see, that group of boys that keep popping up everywhere. I quickly gobble up my ice cream and scramble out of the cafeteria. I run up the stairs to my room. I lay down on my couch and turn on the tv. Why do I run away every tIme I see them? It's not like they're dangerous or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up I put on a white tank top and blue shorts. I decide to put my hair up in a pony tail and grab some sneakers. I have track first thing this morning, well after breakfast of course.

I walk down to the cafeteria, along with several other students. Today is Saturday so they are serving pancakes and eggs. I grab 2 pancakes and one egg and sit down at a table. Surprisingly they are lots of children here sitting at the tables, eating breakfast. On Saturdays ad Sundays people usually like to sleep in. On the weekends we have normal school, plus track and the combat arena. The schedule for today is:

**9:30-Breakfast**

**10:00-Track**

**11:00-Math/Strategy**

**12:30-Lunch**

**1:00-Language/Spelling**

**2:00-History/Hunger games **

**3:00-Weapons study**

**4:00-Combat Arena/Fights**

I scarf down the eggs and pancakes quickly. When I'm done I go outside to meet my new track teacher. I walk outside, towards where the level 3s practice. I see a tall lady with striking red hair, wearing a green track suit. When I get closer I notice her unnatural arched eyebrows and blue eyes. She has her hair up in a long pony tail on the top of her head, literally.

"Excuse me, are you the level 3 track coach?" I ask.

"Yes I am. I haven't seen you before, are the child coming up from level 2?" She asks me in her accent

"Oh, yes. My name is Clove Davis" I respond

"Well my name is Coach Augusta" She replies "It's nice to meet you Clover"

"My name is Clove" I don't like it when people get my name mixed up. Travis and Chloe never got their names mixed up. Their names are normal and aren't close to anything, like _Clover. _

The lady ignores my comment as she introduces some students to me.

"Clover 'tis Janie, Mave, Daxon, Aura, Luka and Raelynn" She says "Class 'tis, Clover"

"My name is Clove" I growl. I hate the way she says _Clover_. Are you deaf? My name is Clove.

"Hello Clove" They all chime

"Hi" I almost whisper

"Alright let's go for a 2 mile jawg" Coach Augusta says, with a long aw. 2 miles? That's double the length as the level 2 jog. But what do you expect from a new class.

I start up in the back but by the end I end up in 4th last place. Not bad.

We take a water break before Coach Augusta says "Alright we are now going to do a cardio workout. You will do this in the order that I explain this in, 50 jumping jacks, 30 burpies, 20 sit ups, and 35 push ups. And when you're done that do 2 laps around the feild. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Alright, begin" She barks. Everyone immediatly starts doing the jumping jacks. Apparently they're very hard to do because constantly Augusta is correcting everyone.

"Straighter arms"

'Bigger jumps"

"Faster, faster, FASTER!"

"Honestly Raelynn, don't tell me you're huffing and puffing already"

"That's it Clover"

"27,28, 29, 30"

"Clover, In your head. Count in your head"

I follow her advice and begin counting in my head. 39,40,41.

I notice one boy, I think it was Luka, already beggining on the burpies. 48, 49, 50.

I quickly start the burpies. Jump up, down, push up, jump up, down, push up. And so on. I quickly become aware of the other 3 people doing the burpies too. I start to falter behind, my legs were getting tired from all the jumping. I spot Mave and Daxon doing the sit ups with Luka. I finish my hurpies. I'm exhausted now, I haven't such hard core work before. I have always been good at sit ups, so I zip through them fast and begin on my push ups.

I quickly get a head start and begin plowing through the push ups along with Luka and Mave. Although I may not way much, I have very little upper body strength, causing me to soon lose my advantage. My arms are like little tooth picks, holding absolutely no muscle. 20 push ups through and I see Luka starting on the laps, quickly followed by Mave. Everyone is on the push ups or higher now.

I finish the push ups, finally, and begin on the laps. I swear Luka has done 1 lap already and is starting on his second. Where does he get all that energy from? I feel as though my limbs are about to fall off. My legs start slowing down and severel students are passing me now. I feel like I want to give up and just lay down, but I can't. I have to prove myself, I won't be known as **Clove **the quitter. And what if they send me back to level 2? I hate it there, it's not fun at all. Well...neither is this. But it's still better.

With that I pull myself together and finish the run. I end up second last. But I finished it and that's all that matters. We're done for today when Augusta says "I know many of you are anxious to find out who will move up to level 4! The people that will be going are, Luka, Mave and Aura!"

No surprise with Luka, I hope someday I could have the amout of energy and determination that he has.

I go and have a shower before Math and strategy, so I don't disgust all the other students with my stench. That class goes by very quickly, I always have been very good at strategy and multiplication!

Before you know it, it's time for lunch. I make my way down to the cafeteria, meatballs and rice today. I pay for my lunch and sit down at a table with a whole bunch of boys. Shoot! it's not just any group of boys it's those boys who I keep seeing around the academy. I begin to quickly eat my food when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I slightly tilt my head to the left, and see the blonde haired, blue eyed, boy Cato. We make eye contact for a few seconds before one of his friends says something and he turns away. That was the first time I've actually looked at him. I noticed how his hair falls carelessly in front of his pale eyes. I noticed how big he looks. He's got to be more than 10 or 11 years old.

* * *

There's that _girl_ again. Why do I keep on bumping into her? It's not like I mind, she doesn't do any harm. She's looking at me now. Wow! Those brown eyes look so pretty with her dark brown hair. It's actually kind of cute. I don't like her, but she is pretty. Although she is small. I wonder how old she is. She looks like she's 5 or 6, but she has to be 7 because that's the age limit. I'm rather large for my age. I'm 9 but bigger than some 11 year olds.

"Yo Cato, why are you staring at that girl?"

"What?" I turn back to my friends "I'm not staring"

"Whatever"

* * *

I finish my lunch and start getting ready for my classes. They go by pretty quickly. Now I'm walking to the room used for the arena fights.

When I walk in I find a big crowd of cheering students.

"Come on Rian"

"You got her"

"Come on"

"Let's go Chloe"

Chloe, she's fighting. I didn't know that. I thought she'd tell me. Well actually I didn't think she'd tell me, but I wish she'd tell me.

I decide to join in with the cheering.

"Go Chloe"

"You got him"

"Yay Chloe!"

The fight goes on for another 5-10 minutes before Chloe gets defeated. She comes hobbling off the mat as I run towards he rto embrace her in a hug.

"Great job Chloe" I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"What the? **Clove**! Get off of me" She practically shouts at me. I'm a little hurt as I watch her walk off with her friends, Zoey, Mabsley and Diane.

I hear chuckling behind me so I turn around. I see a few teenagers looking at me.

"Who is that?"

"I think it's her sister"

"Really? They don't look that much alike"

'I know"

'She looks like her brother"

"Who?"

"Travis Davis, he almost won the games"

"Oh yeah, him"

"But she's so tiny"

"I know"

"Did you see her hug Chloe?"

"Yeah, she sure is stupid"

I ignore their comments and pay attention to the commentator.

"Alright the next contestants are, Matthew Morris and Cato Stone"

Matthew Morris is over 12 years old, so there must be another Cato here. Although I doubt it.

As far as I know, you enter your name, then there's a draw that decides who competes against each other. They're not entirely always fair.

I watch as Matthew charges at Cato. I feel a little scared for Cato, Matthew's pretty tall and big. But he's just as big, so he tackles him and starts throwing punches. Apparently he is dangerous, to my surprise. The fight doesn't last long and Cato wins.

I have my mouth hanging open when he looks at me again. I must look pretty stupid because he smirks at me. It's actually looks kind of funny with his messed up hair and bruises on his face. My gaping mouth turns quickly into a smile along with a few giggles. I realize how stupid I must look, so I bite my lip and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up I see that it's 9:30. Today I have the day off, it's a holiday.

Once every 2 or 3 months there is a holiday where students can have the day off and spend it with their parents. Although once or twice a month there are days that we have off and are allowed to do whatever we like. Those days are my favorite. I like to do coloring and reading or taking walks or sleeping in extra long on those days.

Me and Chloe are supposed to meet mom and dad at the lobby at 10:30. We're supposed to go out for brunch. I can't wait!

I change into my favorite pink tank-top with a blue flower on it, a pair of bright yellow pants and white sandals. I brush my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I grab a light sweater and walk out of my room.

As I walk out my door I bump into a person.

"Oh sorry" I mumble

"That's alright" He says. I look up and see that Cato kid smiling at me with a big toothy grin. He looks pretty stupid considering his loss of 3 teeth. I feel my growing eyes growing big, well not growing but you know what I mean. Anyways I turn away suddenly and start walking down the hallway.

I walk down the stairs and see my sister standing in the lobby. She's wearing a green shirt and black capri pants. She looks up and sees me, it looks like she is going say something to me, but just then Mom and Dad walk through the doors.

"Chloe, sweetheart! Oh it's so good to see you, honey" Mom squeels

"It's good to see you too!" She says as she embraces them in a hug

"Where's your sister?" Dad asks

"Oh she's over there" Chloe says pointing at me

"What are you doing over there Clove? Come here, we can barely see you" Mom scolds me. Notice how she doesn't say sweetheart or honey. But, there's no favoritism. There never was.

"Where are we going for brunch?" Chloe asks

"We were thinking, Patterson's Pancakes" Mom shreiks

"Yay" I cheer. We used to go there a lot, it was my favorite restaraunt

"Really? That old place? I thought we could go to Jack's" Chloe whined

"Oh, if you want to go there we can" Dad says

"But I wanted to go to Patterson's Pancakes" I whine, I hate it when she always gets her way.

"Clove! Don't whine. If your sister wants to go to Jack's, we're going to Jack's" Mom scolds me

"But that's not fair!" I shout "It's not like it's her birthday or anything"

"Clove!" Dad cringes "We are going to Jack's, and if you don't want to come, then don't!"

"Fine" I say "Killjoy" I mutter under my breath. Chloe looks at me, but luckily doesn't say anything. As we're leaving I look around. To my surprise I see a group of blondes standing in the corner. As I get a closer look I see a Dad, Mom, 3 boys and 1 girl. I'm guessing the boys are 11, 7 and 6. The girl looks to be about 4. Oh wait, the oldest boy is actually Cato Stone. I'm assuming those people are his family. I sure hope he didn't see that outburst I had there.

We walk outside, into the parking lot where our SUV is waiting. We hop in and start driving to Jack's.

"So Clove, how is training going?" Dad asks from the front seat

"Good, I have a knack for throwing knives and I'm in level 3 track" I say with great dignity in my voice

"What?" My mom and dad both chime "Are you even trying?" My dad stops the car in the middle of the street.

"Yes, aren't you proud of me?" I ask

"No, why would they be? They want a daughter who can level up every week, a daughter who can throw spears and hit the target 25 meters away. A daughter who can go into the Hunger Games and win. A daughter like me" Chloe snarls

"Exactly" Mom says

"You should try harder Clove. Don't you want to win the Hunger Games?" Dad questions "Don't you want to make us proud?"

"Yes"

"Then try harder"

\\\...Time skip.../

It's 9:30 pm. This is basicly how my day went:

**Scolding**

**Eat at Jacks**

**Scolding**

**Listen to Chloe talk about Training**

**Go to the Movies**

**Visit Aunt Enobaria**

**Go to the Amusement Park**

**Scolding by Aunt Enobaria**

**Supper at Pasta Mac's**

And then I came home. The only fun part was when we went to the amusement park, but even then Chloe got all the attention. When I came home I laid down on my bed and cried. I must have been crying really hard, because afterwards my head hurt. Why are they so mean? What do they get out of it? Can't they see that I'm trying? Am I trying? Yes, but as much as they want me to, no. What can I do to make my parents proud. I'm only 7 years old!

Well, maybe I could train harder, practice more. I could always practice on those days that I get off. The training rooms are always open. Maybe then my parents will be proud of me.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been training extra hard since the meeting with my parents 2 months ago. I have improved my levels in everything. In swimming I'm in level 6, level 7 in running, level 5 in weapons, level 8 in survival training. I have a growing fascination in knives Even a few older people are impressed. My weapons trainer says that I have a promising future.

The 65th Annual Hunger Games Reapings are held next week. My sister is trying out for the games. You see in District 2 every student between the ages of 12 and 18 (at least in my academy) face each other in mini one on one combat fights. The one boy and girl with the most wins is supposed to volunteer for the games. With 5 or 6 academies in District 2 it doesn't guarantee that you will be in the games.

The fights are held today. I really hope Chloe will be the volunteer for 'Victor's Academy'. That's the academy I go to. I think it's very funny. The owner of the academy's name is Victor, and it also implies that this is where all the Victors from District 2 come from!

I roll out of my bed. Today everyone can go home to their parents for the summer. I get changed into a summer dress with blue and green stripes and white flats. I brush out my hair and put it in a side pony tail. I pack up all my clothes, books, toys and other knick-knacks. I look at my watch **9:30 a.m.**

I still have 5 hours until my Parents will come to pick me up. I walk down to the cafeteria. To my surprise there's A LOT of kids down here. I assume they're all 11 and younger.

I get into line behind a tall blonde boy. The lines not moving so I start to hum my favorite lullaby.

Hmm Haa Hmmu Hii Hum Hmmmum...

Some kids have started to stare at me. I don't care I won't ee them for another 3 1/2 months. I close my eyes and start t lightly tap my foot on the floor. When I open my eyes, I see that the blonde haired boy looking at me. It takes a few moments for me to realize who he is. It's Cato...I don't know what his last name is. He looks so different, he's wearing a blue plaid shirt and faded grey pants. He continues to stare at me, and it's starting to get uncomfortable.

"Uuum... the lines moving" I say pointing ahead of him.

"Oh, sorry" He says as he flashes me a toothy smile. No wonder it's taking so long for the line to move. There's so many choices of food. Pancakes, waffles, crepes, bacon, ham, sausage,eggs, strawberries, apple, oranges, pineapple, toast, cereal, whipped cream, yogurt... and so much more! I start to pile food onto my platter. I choose 3 waffles, some strawberries, whipped cream, bacon and a yogurt cup. I reach for a smoothie, but my size prohibits me from doing so. I reach my skinny arm, inches away from the smoothie. Suddenly someone grabs it!

"Hey!" I turn to the theft "That's my smoothie!" I shout

"I know, I got it for you" Cato says chuckling

"Oh, sorry" I mumble "Thank you"

"No problem" He says as we walk away from the counter "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name?" I ask, why would he want to know my name "Oh it's Clove, Clove Davis"

"That's a cool name, my name's Cato Harper" He says. I didn't realize he was so friendly.

"Uum, thanks! Well...I'll just um, go eat breakfast" I say as I scurry away from him. Something about being near him, it just brings butterflies to my stomach. I sit down at a table near a window.

**Cato POV**

As she runs away from me to eat her breakfast, I consider following her when my friends come up to me.

"Who's that?" Avion asks me pointing at Clove

"Oh her, I think her name is Clove Travis or something like that" I say not wanting to sound too enthusiastic

"Really? Whoa didn't her brother go into the games or something?" Luka says with wide eyes

"Maybe, but I don't know if they're related or not" I say honestly

"I bet that they are, they have the same hair color and freckles" Ryan says

"Me too, she's kind of pretty too" Avion points out

"Yeah, but she's so tiny" Ryan says

"She may be small, but I hear she's deadly with knives" Luka says, he's rather short himself

"Doesn't she have a sister?" Ryan asks

"I think so, Calie or Cassie or something like that" I say

"We could ask her" Avion suggests

"Okay" We all agree. We walk over to her table where she's eating.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ryan asks. She has food in her mouth so she responds by motioning to sit.

"Your Clove right?" I ask, so my friends don't know that I talked to her before.

"Yep" She says before taking a drink from the smoothie

"Are you related to Travis Davis?" Avion asks. I see a flash of pain in her eyes before she replies.

"Yes, he was my big brother. I have a sister too, her name's Chloe. She trying out for the volunteer role today" She says trying to change the subject

"Who isn't?" Luka says. Avion and Ryan both start laughing, my friends could be pretty mean.

"So...how old are you? You look very tiny" I say

"I'm 7 years old and before you say some snarky comment yes I am small for my age" She snaps before she stabs her knife into the waffle on her plate.

"Well, someone has issues" Avion chuckles. Clove just rolls her eyes.

"How old are you, 10?" She asks surprisingly calmly

"Well, I get that a lot. Girls think because I have such big muscles" Ryan rolls up his sleeves "I'm older, but we're all 9 years old"

"Okay" She responds. Just then a big crowd of teenagers come barging into the room to line up for food

"I guess the tryouts are done" Ryan says

"I wonder who's going to volunteer" I say

"Just think, in a few years we'll be trying out" Avion says dreamily

"Some more than others" Ryan jokes

"What does that mean!"Clove demands in a loud voice that makes several kids turn to look at us

"It means, that to try out you have to have skills, especially with a weapon" Avion says. What happens next I'm not prepared for. Clove chucks a knife at Avion's head, missing his ear by millimeters.

"Who's to judge?" She half shouts at Avion as she stomps off with her platter.

"I hope she dies in the games" Avion says gravely. I know he doesn't mean it though, he's not that dark.

**I need some ideas on what to put in the next chapter! I'm trying to think of another way to get Clove and Cato to bump into each other during the summer.**

**Review me some ideas=quicker update**

**No reviews OR ideas=longer wai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clove's POV**

I can't believe that boy had the nerve to talk to me like that! I could take him any day! Well...I guess he is pretty strong and scary and probably very skilled with a weapon. But in the future I would turn him into a red pulp! I decide to go for a walk through the academy. I walk down a very wide hallway, each door leading to a new room. I notice the pool room is empty. The work out station is completely deserted. I just keep walking in circles around the academy for about 2 hours until I hear crying. I bet the tryouts are done and someone didn't make it. I look around the corner where I heard the sobbing and see to my surprise Chloe huddled up in a corner.

"Chloe?" I say cautiously approaching her. She lifts her head up, her face is all pudgy and her blonde hair is sticking to her forehead from the tears.

"Oh, it's only you" She says looking at her hands

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask now standing in front of her

"Well, the tryouts just finished. They...they announced who's going to volunteer" She says between tears

"And..." I motion for her to go on

"I didn't make it!" She bursts into tears again. I try to comfort her but she never breaks down like this. At least never in front of me, she has too much pride.

"Uuuh,...at least you tried your best!" I say giving a hopeful smile

"Well my best isn't goo enough" She yells as she pushes me away "Mom and Dad are going to be so mad! I'll be a failure in their eyes!"

"Why are they going to be mad?" I ask sincerely

"Because, after Travis died all hopes of having another victor in the family got dropped on my back! And now that I'm not allowed to volunteer, it goes to you" She thrusts a finger at me "And you're never going to win the games, so it's going to be ALL my fault" She yells

"Why won't I be able to go in the games?" I say. I hate it when people underestimate me

"Because, just as everyone says **YOU ARE A FAILURE CLOVE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! MOM AND DAD NEVER WANTED YOU, YOU WERE A MISTAKE! JUST ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED"**She continues to scream "**ALL YOU ARE AND ALL YOU WILL EVER BE IS A STUPID LITTLE GIRL NOT READY TO FACE REALITY AND IS LIVING BEHIND LIES!"**

I feel tears forming in my eyes. I try to wipe them away, but they keep coming back.

**"OH GROW UP CLOVE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING, YOU SUCK! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE, LITTLE STUCK UP GIRL WHO DOESN'T CARES ABOUT ANYONE EXCEPT HERSELF!" **Chloe rambles on. I turn around and start to run away.

"**KEEP RUNNING CLOVE, DON'T STAND UP TO YOUR FEARS" **She shouts in my direction. As I turn the corner I run into a someone. I look up and Cato is standing there, his blue eyes looking at me. I stare at him for a moment then quickly run away.

I don't stop until I reach my room. I run in and lay down on the bed. I burrow my head in a pillow and start to cry my eyes out. Why does she have to be so mean? What did I ever do to her that made her so angry? I wish she was chosen to volunteer, that way I would never have to see her again because she would probably die!

What about Cato? Did he see the whole thing? I hope he didn't! Well, what do I care? He shouldn't be snooping around in other people's business! I bet he's going to make fun of me the next time I see him. Why are boys so stupid?

**So I was going to make this a lot longer, but I thought the fight between Clove and Chloe should be separate. I know that a lot of you are going to say that Chloe's a very horrible person and all that, and I don't mind but please NO LANGUAGE! I am after all only 12 years old. That also explains some of my grammar problems and stuff. I still need some ideas for the next chapters, I really appreciate them. They make my chapters easier to write.**

**Review, Review, Review! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cato POV**

~2 hours ago~

I followed Clove out of the cafeteria after her little outburst. She was moving pretty fast. She was walking around for a while around the academy going nowhere particular. I made sure to stay a ways behind her, not notifying her that I was there. I knew from experience, because of my mom. It's always good to let them cool down before you confront them, or else you get slapped in the face. And I have a feeling Clove would be no exception.

I see her begin to turn another corner when she suddenly stops.

"Chloe?" I hear her ask. I watch as she slowly walks towards her sister.

Chloe had quite a reputation here as far as I'm told. She is one of the top fighters and the prettiest, but she's quite snobby. Her parents always gave her what she wanted. She was a spoiled brat! If she didn't get what she wanted she would freak out! Literally. One time Josh Anderson, the guy she has a huge crush on, asked her best friend Jolicia out on a date. She just went crazy. She started throwing every kind of weapon she could find and started throwig it around the training room. She injured 3 students and 5 instructors. Afterwards she hunted down Jolicia and broke her leg.

She was always jealous of her brother, because he was such a good fighter. That's why she never talks about her family. I never even knew she had a sister. I find it amazing how different her and Clove are. Chloe's a tall, blonde girl, who is spoiled beyond belief and probably the meanest person ever. She is very disruptive and is always seeking attention. Where as Clove is short and cute in her own way. Quiet, yet loud. She stays in the shadows but is still noticed. She's the complete opposite.

I begin to hear Chloe screaming at her sister about how she;s a failure and no one wants her. I can't believe she's doing that! I peek around the corner just in time to see Chloe push Clove against the wall, hard. Now Clove's crying. I want to go over there and beat Chloe into a bloody pulp and tell her not to be so mean. But then I would be intruding into someone else's business. And that's not right, as my Mom would say. Just watching them fight (well, watching Chloe destroy her sister with her nasty words) is intruding.

Clove stands up and starts running towards me. I don't have time to decide if I should run or stay before Clove runs into me. She looks up and I can see the pain in her eyes. They're filled with tears and heartbreak and sadness. Her sister is horrible! She runs past me, hitting me with her shoulder in the process.

I can only imagine the pain she's going through right now. I hear her sister getting up, and I quickly bolt down the hallway. If Chloe Davis found out I saw her in a moment of weakness, she would kill me! And I don't mean metaphorically.

**Clove POV**

**~Present Time~**

I finally cried all of tears away, I didn't think it was possible. I get up off the bed and walk into my bathroom. I am barely able to see my reflection in the mirror, I'm too short. My face is all puffy and my eyes are all red. I turn on the tap and splash some water onto my face. That always makes me feel better, somehow. I go back into my room and look at the clock **2:30.**

Well, I guess I should grab my bags and go down to the lobby. My parents said they would come to pick me and Chloe up at 2:30. I grab my pink duffel bag and black back-pack and walk downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs I spot my Mother sitting on a couch holding her head in her hands. I jog down the stairs to see what's wrong with Mom.

"Momma? What's wrong?" I ask as I sit down beside her

"Oh, hello Clove" She says as she looks up "Dad's outside, um...having a 'talk' with Chloe"

"'Bout what?" I say even though I think I know the answer.

"Well, your father's not very happy that your sister didn't get the slot for the volunteer role" She says rather calmly

"Oh yeah, that" I mumble

"You knew?" She asks with bewilderment

"Yeah, Chloe had a little 'talk' with me about it" I say. Although I would much rather say 'Chloe had a tantrum about it and took it out on me'.

"Oh" Is all she can say.

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Papa comes storming in.

"Let's go" He says gruffly as he picks up my duffel bag. Me and Mother quickly follow behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. As we are walking out the door I see a big family of blondes standing in a corner. I never even noticed them. I'm just getting into Papa's truck when I see the family emerging from the academy. I spot 2 little children, 1 girl and 1 boy. Probably twins. There's a tall lady holding a little baby in her arms and father walking beside a boy. I almost immediately realize that the boy is Cato. That must be his family. Papa starts the car and drives away.

"Hey" I say realizing we're missing someone "Where's Chloe?"

"Gone. I told her that she's not needed anymore and kicked her out. I told her that we don't want to see her or hear from her ever again" Papa says keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

"You did what? You can't just tell our daughter that you never want to see her again and break all ties with her" Mom freaks out

"Laurel!" Papa shouts "Never doubt me! I know what's best! I gave her one simple task and if she can't do that I want nothing to do with her"

Now I understand why Chloe was so upset. I can't say that I will miss my sister, she never payed me any attention to me. But I still don't agree with my Papa. He's always so concerned about his pride, his dignity.

We reach our house on the opposite end of the city. It's a one story, white painted house with a big backyard with a hot-tub. I got a letter 2 weeks ago from my Papa saying that we will be moving a week after training is done. Our new house was on the richer side of district 2, over 30 blocks away from our current home.

I run inside into my bedroom and slam the door shut. I lay on my bed and take in everything in the room. My soft, but dusty, green quilt feels soft under my touch. The open window letting fresh air into the small room creates a nice smell. The soft yellow paint on the wall makes the whole room seem brighter. My shelf full of toys and books brightens up the room.

"Ah, it's good to be home" I sigh. I open up my duffel bag and start to unpack. I throw every single piece of clothing into the laundry. All of my coloring books have been used up so they get thrown in the garbage. My toys get put on the shelf and my books get tucked under my bed.

I walk out of my room into the living room where my Papa is watching television.

"Papa, what will our new house be like?" I ask sweetly

"Well, Clove. I'm not sure of all the details, but I do know that it will be a lot bigger" He says stretching his arm around my shoulders.

My favorite show "The Talk" is on now. It's completely full of gossip, secrets and lies. Mother hates it. But Papa thinks it's very entertaining. A picture of a pretty blonde lady holding a small baby in her arms is showing and I can't help but say "Someday I want to be like her. Tall and pretty and have a family. And be on T.V. That would be super awesome!"

"Now, Clove. You will be able to have all that, but first you will have to win the Hunger Games so that you can make me and mother proud, unlike your brother and sister" He says sternly

"Yes Papa" I answer. I no longer feel like watching T.V. and go back to my room to grab my skipping rope and go into the backyard. I figure that Mother must have gone to pick up food for supper, since I haven't seen her since I got home and her car is gone.

**So, what does everybody think? Next chapter will be set when Clove is moving into her new house. Remember, IDEAS! Review please. :] [**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. So some people asked if Clove's mom (Laurel) had 'left' her father. But she didn't, she simply went to buy groceries. Sorry about the confusion. Thank you for your ideas!**

Today is the day we move to our new house. Mother has been making me pack up all my things the past few days. She said that I have far to many toys and books and made me get rid of most of them. Now I just have my favorite stuffed bear named Ollie. He's a beautiful caramel brown, with dark chestnut eyes. I also got to keep my old rag doll that I was given when I was born, and a few of my most precious books.

The moving truck is here and I'm told to wait in Mother's car. After 10 minutes Mother comes and begins to drive to our new house.

"Mother, is the house nice? Have you seen the house? Papa said he hasn't. Is there going to be lots of kids on the street? I hope there is, I don't like being lonely. Do you want to move? When did you and Papa decide to move? Do you miss Chloe? I don't" I ramble

"I don't know. No. Maybe. I will do whatever your father thinks is best. 1 month ago. Of course I miss Chloe" She answers all of my questions. That's one of the reasons I love my mother. She's also very loyal to her family.

After about 20 minutes Mother pulls into a driveway. The house it-it's...beautiful! A huge 2-story house, brick house with a big tree in the front yard with a swing on it. The moving truck is parked in front of the house with many people carrying our furniture and possessions inside. I run out of the car and into the house. I ignore my mother's calls and explore the new house.

I run through the door into a large room. I'm guessing that this is the living room. To the left is a big spiral staircase leading to the 2nd floor. I venture further into the large room. It's larger than I thought it was. The room is a creamy white and has many arched doorways. The one door leads to an office painted a pale beige. It has some furniture in it already, a desk, a chair, 2 bookshelves and 1 filing cabinet. Another door leads to a big dining room with a rather long looking table inside of it. There is a grand looking chandelier too and a large arched window on the left. In the far two corners there are built in cabinets to put photos on.

On the opposite side of the room there is a swinging door that leads to a grand kitchen. Mother will absolutely love it! The counters are a beautiful granite and the cabinets are dark brown! It has a large island in the middle of the kitchen and has two tall stools to sit on. Everything in the house looks new!

I hear Mother calling my name, walking towards the kitchen. I look for an escape, not wanting to be found yet without exploring the whole house. There is a glass door to the right and I sprint through it. I look around, this must be a sun-room. The one whole wall facing the backyard is glass with a sliding door. There is a closet and a small bathroom as well. I see Mother is in the kitchen and I run into the backyard.

It's absolutely gorgeous! Against the house and fence there is hundreds of different flowers and shrubs growing. Roses, Lilies, Sweet-peas, Lilacs, Daisies, the list could go on and on. There's also a built in patio. Complete with an outside kitchenette. In one corner there is one huge tree, perfect for climbing. It has low, sturdy branches all the way around! There's a good amount of grass landscaping most of the yard. The most exciting part of the yard is the pool! It's over triple the size of our old hot-tub, it's walls are made of stone and are covered in colorful vines and flowers! I just stand there, staring at the beauty before me for countless minutes.

"Clove!" I look up and see Mother hollering at me from a window from the second floor "I've been looking all over for you! Come up here, I want to show you your new room!"

"Coming" I say as I run into the house. I sprint up the spiral staircase, to the second floor. The walls are a creamy vanilla color and there's plenty of light coming from the windows in the bedrooms. There's quite a few rooms here so I don't know where Mother is.

"Clove" My Mother's voice makes me jump out of my skin. She's standing in the doorway of a room on the far right. She motions for me to come to her and I obey. To my surprise the doorway doesn't lead to a bedroom, but to a small staircase. It's probably only 5 steps. I follow my Mother up the stairs.

It leads to a huge large room over top the garage. It's ceilings are slanted and on each three sides of the room there is a big window. The walls are painted a light blue with white rails halfway up the walls.

"Is this my bedroom?" I ask

"Yes. It would have been Chloe's room, but she's...no longer with us" She's acting like she died. I notice that my bed-stand and mattress and drawers are already in here.

"You're belongings are downstairs in the living room, you can go get them and start unpacking, Clove" Mother says as she walks down the stairs. I look around the room, I see two doors. I open the first one and it leads to a large closet. The other is a great surprise, it's my very own bathroom! It has a shower, sink, toilet and a little closet.

I walk towards one of the windows, to see what view I have. That one looks onto the street, the one on the left looks into the neighbors backyard and further down the street and the one on the back wall looks into our own backyard. I can tell that I will love it here!

I take my time and decide to explore the second floor. 3 rooms are guest rooms, and one is a bathroom. The master bedroom is huge! It has a King-sized four poster bed, a 50 inch plasma screen T.V. and it's very own bathroom! The bathroom is about double the size of mine and has it's own walk-in closet!

I remember my stuff and run down the stairs to grab it. All of the couches and tables are in the living room, but they aren't placed properly. I grab my duffel bag, suitcases and the box with my belongings in them and bound up the stairs.

Before I unpack I put the furniture where I want it, the bed gets pushed against the right wall and the drawers get pushed against the wall where the stairs are. Someone brought up my desk and chair and that goes on the left wall, under the window. Then I put my clothes, books and other stuff away. That takes about 1 hour. Then I find some sheets for my bed and put them on. White frilly ones with little pink roses dotting them. I roll out my furry blue rug beside my bed and I'm done. I take one look at my room and it looks so different from my old one. That one looked so child like and squished and this one is roomy and mature. It helps that there isn't a crazy amount of toys either. The moving truck is gone and my parents are unpacking in the kitchen. I go downstairs so that I can help.

~Time Skip~

I'm laying in my bed rethinking about all of the events of today. It went by pretty fast. After all of the unpacking was finished, everyone (well Mom) was too tired to make supper, so we ordered pizza. I can't remember the last time I had pizza! I stayed up 'till 1:30 in the morning then I was sent up to bed. I can't wait until tomorrow, we're going shopping for some new furniture, since this house is so much bigger than my old one. I can also see if any kids live here! I drift off into a deep sleep thinking about all of the new adventures I'll have!

**So, Clove had a different personality in this one. I noticed that she isn't really acting like a 7 year old and tried to fix that. Sorry there isn"t any Cato in this chapter, but I promise next chapter he will be.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm playing in the front yard of my huge house with Caleb and Avion, when an expensive looking car drives past. It takes a few moments , but I recognize it as the car of the family that moved here a few days ago. I find it interesting that I can recognize the car, but I have never actually seen the family...

"Hey!" Avion says abrubtly, interrupting my thoughts "Isn't that the car of the new family that moved here?" He says stating the obvious, once again.

"Yeah...I sure wish who I knew who is living there" I say. I could've sworn I saw a small brunette girl in the window before she ducked away. She actually sort of looked like Clo-uh, never mind

"Sure...I actually don't care that much honestly" Avion shrugs his shoulders.

Caleb and Avion go back to throwing stuff and doing, stuff. But, I continue to watch the vehicle, for some unknown reason. I watch as the SUV pulls into the driveway. I see what I think what would be the wife and\or Mother step out of the passenger seat and the Husband\Man of the house step out of the driver's. I spot the back seat door open up, but I'm interrupted by the sound of my Mother's voice.

"Children, I had Celestia make a snack for you, I would like you to come inside and eat" Mother says

"Alright" Caleb and Avion say in perfect unison

"Just a minute" I mumble, not really paying attention

"Sure thing, darling" She says sweetly and walks back inside

I turn my attention back to our neighbors. Apparently during that brief conversation a furniture truck pulled up in front of their house. A few men in white jumpsuits with the word IKEA in black writing across the back of them. I assume that they are the workers, 'cause no-one in 2 would wear such clothes if they had a choice.

A tall, broad shouldered man, with short cropped brown hair and chestnut colored round eyes walks into view. His face looks sort of scary and he looks like he has a short temper. He looks oddly familiar, although I'm fairly certain I've never seen him before. Maybe someone who has the majority of his looks.

I look beyond the menacing man and see a short-ish women in an expensive looking orange dress walking up towards the house. She has beautiful blonde curly hair and menacing green eyes and obvious work from a surgeon. She seems to young to be a mother. It seems as though I have seen her before as well...

I realize that this whole time I have been slowly walking up towards their house. I'm standing right at the edge of their yard, and luckily no-one has noticed me.

"Clove!" The scary mans voice booms through the air. Clove? Why would he be calling her name? Was that her in the car? No! It can't be!

"Clove" His voice peirces through the air, again "Come here and take your pictures up to your room!"

Then, to my surprise, Clove! MY CLOVE! Comes running from the front door and takes the paintings from who I assume is her father. She doesn't see me and turns to back into the house. She looks so sweet and innocent here, her pretty brown hair bouncing as she skips back into her house. So much more happy then at the cafeteria or her meeting with Chloe-

"Hey" Suddenly the scary looking man looks at me "What'r you doin' here, sneakin' 'round my property, boy?"

"Me? Well, I...uh...hehe, I'm a friend of Clove's and I...sort, of...um, wanted to say hi" I mumble scared because the menacing man towers over me intimidating me.

"Oh, really? Clove didn't tell me about any friends. Nobody ever wants to be my baby's friend" He takes one intimidating step towards me

Really, I wonder why?

"Well, in fact I am. And she may have just forgot to mention me. You know since we didn't meet until the last term of the training season" I say, mustering up some small piece of courage

"Well, you still can't see her now, we're busy if you hadn't noticed" He says bitterly

"That's fine, just tell her that Cato stopped by and wanted to...um, like hang out some time" I say starting to walk away.

"I probably won't, but...how did you know where Clove lives? You been stalking my daughter?" He growls

"What? No! I just live down the street, number 1888" I turn back towards him

"Well then, get on with you, I got work to do" He waves me off. No wonder Clove isn't friendly, her Father is completely anti social and hostile. She's like his mini me! They even look the same! Hey! Now I know why her Father reminded me of someone, it was Clove!

I walk down the road back to my house, thinking about how exciting and nerve-wracking it is having Clove Travis living on my street!

**So I just decided to update this chapter, since I AM COMPLETELY UNINSPIRED AND HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. So if you want an actual update YOU MUST SEND ME SOME IDEAS OR SCENES THAT YOU WANT TO SEE! I WILL PROBABLY ACCEPT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! IF YOU DON'T THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE FOR, LIKE, 1 WHOLE MONTH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, my god guys I am sooooo sorry for such a long wait. I totally forgot about this story and didn't realize how long it had been since I had written a chapter. So you can thank my good friend "skins"for reviewing and favorite and following the story. Actually I don't know her/him but yeah...**

**SHOUT OUT TO SKINS FOR REMINDING ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER! YAAY, LOV YA :D CHECK OUT HER STORIES THEY ARE AWESOME!**

**If you want a shout out, first you must review for 4 chapters in a row! And they can't just be, update soon or one liners. At least 3 sentences, in order to count**

**SHOUT OUT TO LINNEAPIKE SHE HAS REVIEWED 8 TIMES IN MY 10 CH. STORY. GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES, SHE WON'T DISAPPOINT!**

**I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY TIMES CLATO-CRAZIES HAS REVIEWD, BUT I KNOW THAT AT LEAST EVERY SECOND CHAPTER SHE REVIEWS SO SHOUT OUT TO HER! HER STORIES ARE SUPERB AND ARE REALLY WORTH YOUR TIME, CHECK HER OUT ;D!**

**AND OF COURSE SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY GUEST REVIEWERS, ALTHOUGH YOU SHOULD REALLY GET AN ACCOUNT SO YOU CAN GET UPDATES WHEN I WRITE A CHAPTER LOL! :D**

**Okay, enough of those giant letters. If you have any scene in mind (it doesn't have to be complex *ahem* Clato-Crazies) but please send them to me, I really don't have an idea for what should happen. Another question to consider, what job should Clove's dad have? Also, would you people like to see more of Chloe?...**


	12. Part 1

**Clove POV**

Sleep. I love sleep. It's the easiest thing in the world. All sleep requires you to do is close your eyes, rest your head back and let all thoughts and stress of the world leave your mind. It's probably the most peaceful things in the world. That's why I love it and enjoy sleeping in for as long as possible.

Sadly that never happens..

**_Beep, Beep,_** **Beep**

Ugh. I reach my arm out of my warm bed to turn off the alarm clock and groan as my wonderful sleep has ended. I look over at the clock and groan as it blinks 5:23 a.m.

"Why?" I ask exasperated as I throw my covers off with my feet. I ball up my fists and rub my eyes as I flip my legs over the side of my cozy, cotton bed and and somehow I manage to get my feet into the direction of my bathroom. My eyes are filled with sleep and I use my hands for my sight.

_Smack!_

I walk straight into the bathroom door and smash my head into the white wood.

"Ouch!" I hiss as I rub my forehead with the palm of my hand. I slam my hand onto the door and slide my hand down it until I find the brass doorknob. I slowly turn it an apply slight pressure and the door slides open with a small _creak! _I take a small step inside the polished bathroom. My hand feels along the side of the wall looking for the light switch. The rough texture of the blue floral design wallpaper brushes against the soft skin of my hand. The walls are warm and inviting and send a warm current through my body, waking me up. My nimble fingers rub against a cool, smooth plastic feeling part of the wall and I assume that it's the light switch. My fingers trace up the middle and switch on the light switch._  
_

I take a few steps into the bathroom, to where I think the vanity is and gingerly open my eyes. The reflection in the mirror shows a small 4 9", 7 year old girl, wearing a pair of baby blue PJ's with wrinkled from 8 hours of sleep. Her long brown hair fashioned into a fishtail braid. Her big brown eyes have small specks of green and gold in them, her long black eyelashes framing them. Her face is all blotchy from sleeping on her face and some hairs are falling out of her braid.

I turn on the tap and let the cold water run onto my left hand. I raise it up to my face, allowing the cool water on my face to turn on my senses. I turn off the water and rest my hands on either sides of the sink. I take a breath and turn on my heels out of my bathroom.

I walk towards one of my windows and I pull open the blinds and bright, morning light fills up the room. It's still very early and shades of orange, blue, red and pinks streak the sky. I open the window and step one leg out onto the windowsill. The I put out the other leg and I sit on my windowsill. I am very high up, but that doesn't scare me. I'm very used to this, even though we've only been living here for a few days.

I swing my legs slightly as I watch the happenings going on in the street. The men are all driving in their fancy cars to their fancy jobs. Papa has already left. He is the CO of his own company, which ships supplies to the capitol.

I watch as a few kids come out and begin to play in their front yard. 2 boys and 1 girl. They seem to be playing an extreme game of tag. They're starting to bore me, so I look away and find interest in a nearby park that I haven't noticed before. It looks about a few blocks away and I don't know how I haven't seen it before. It looks rather nice, maybe I could go for a walk there later-

My thoughts are interrupted by a rock hitting me sharply in my left calf.

"What the?" I mutter as I look in the direction of where the stone came from. Down on my front lawn are the 3 kids who I saw playing together, rather early, on the lawn a few yards down.

"Hey!" A boy yells at me "Nice Pajama's" He mocks and the two other kids burst into laughter. Maybe I should go get changed...

"Hey, you're the geeky girl who threw a knife at me at the academy" The other boy yells. I recognize him, he was one of Cato's friends.

"Come down here, we want to have a _little _conversation with you" The girl yells with a smirk on my face

"Okay! Just a second" I shout down there. I jump away from the window and begin to walk down the stairs. Wait a second, they're going to beat me up! I can't go down there! I step away from the stairs and retreat back into my bedroom, scared about what's going to happen if they don't leave.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with my other stories and my life outside Fan fiction... I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to satisfy your needs. Creepy, yeah...The next chapter will be up soon, within the month I PROMISE! But I would really appreciate it if you gave me some ideas. The next chapter will have Cato in it and probably someone who you haven't seen in a while... ;D Please review, it means so much! My heart skips a beat when I find a review in my inbox! 33**

**If you want to see what the bathroom wallpaper, doorknob, vanity and hairstyle, check out my profile.!**


	13. Part 2

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry about the grammatical errors in the last chapter D: I'm trying and be more careful with that! Also, I updated my profile so those pictures of the hair, wallpaper, door knob and the other stuff, is not up any more. There will be 3 parts to this, the first part was already up, this is the second, and the third I will begin VERY soon! I know it's not very long, but that's because it's a three part chapter**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I wake up to the sound of birds singing outside my window that I accidentally left open during the night. I yawn at stretch out my arms. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. I put my hands on my hips and bend backwards. I feel a crack and then I stretch my arms up.

I walk towards my window and shoo away the annoying birds. I look out the window and watch the sunrise. I hear some laughter and I look down the road. On Clove's front yard there is Avion and my two neighbors. They're staring at one of the windows and laughing. I wonder what's going on?

I get dressed into a navy blue button down shirt and scuffed up grey pants. I put on a clean pair of socks and slip on my favorite pair of brown shoes.

Then I rush out the front door, ignoring the calls of my mother.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask as I jog up to Janna, Railo and Avion. Janna and Railo are my neighbors. They are highly annoying and have a little baby sister named Viela**(Vee-EL-UH). ** Janna and Railo are twins and my age, an they're always wreaking havoc! So obviously I'm very worried.

Avion lives on my street as well. His house number is 1876 so his house is a little ways down. His parents divorced a while ago and he lives with his dad. He has an older brother, Yurak, who is 12. A younger sister, Hylah, who is 6 and another brother whose name is Trane, who is 4. His dad's engaged and his fiancé has a baby on the way. I think it's going to be another boy.

"Oh, you know that girl at the academy who threw a knife at my head?" I nod my head in response "Yeah, well, she lives here and so we're going to beat her up. We'll let you have the first shot" Avion says nudging me, wiggling his eyebrows

"Why do you want to beat her up?" I ask bewildered at the thought

"Duh! Did you not hear Avion? She threw a knife at his face and besides, we have to welcome her to the neighborhood" She says as she takes a step closer to me and encloses her hand in mine. She _may _have a little crush on me... I shake of her hand and take a step the opposite direction.

"Dude, she aimed _beside _your head, because you pissed her off. And I don't think beating her up will make her feel very welcome" I say

"Who, are you beating up?" A shear menacing voice booms from behind us, and we all know who it is. I rigidly turn around and find myself standing face to face with Chloë Davis. The devil of Victor's Academy.

"No-one! No one at all! We're just talking a-about, something COMPLETELY different from beating someone up" Railo stutters, obviously scared

"Yeah, we were just talking ab-bout som-something completely different, right A-Avion?" Janna nudges him

"Oh yeah!" He exaggerates the yeah

"Alright then, so if this doesn't concern anyone who owns this property, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She screeches. Janna and Railo bolt off and Avion begins to run, where I am already back inside my home.

**Chloë POV**

_Ring Ring_

I get woken up by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Uugh" I reach over and grab my phone off of the motel bedside table. After I told Papa that I wasn't chosen to be the volunteer, representing Victor's Academy, he kicked me out and said he never wanted to see me ever again. I guess I hurt his pride, sucks to be him. I didn't have enough money to rent an apartment, so I came here. The cost is only $21 per night, which is good, since I can afford it. But the rooms are trash. When you walk into the room, on the right is twin size bed, that's extremely worn down with thin sheets and lumpy pillows with sunlight shining onto it from the musky window. Towards the left is an old television that's been smashed, beside it is an even older set of drawers that get stuck almost every time. The small bathroom gives off a claustrophobic feel and has a repulsive stench. The medicine cabinet is hanging off it's hinges, the toilet is tinted yellow and the rusted tub doesn't help either.

I always got money from mother and Papa, so I had no money. I decided to take on a bartender job at a local bar, since I'm eligible to drink. The pay is good, and the tips are even better. Not to mention the _afterwork _bonus'. ;) I've kept in contact with Mother, and she is just beside herself. For a while now she's been having an affair with one of Papa's workers, and she's scared about what will happen if Papa finds out.

"Hello?" I say groggily as I rub my eyes with the back of my hand

"Chloë?" My mother's worried voice rings through the speaker

"Hhmmm?"

"Your father left to work and I have something I need to go do, would you be able to watch Clove for the day?" She asks in a hushed tone

"So you got a booty call from Marc?" I ask annoyed

"What? NO! I just, uh...I made plans" Yeah, okay.

"Fine, what time will Papa be home?"

"Eight"

"And what time will you be home?"

She hesitates for a moment "I'll be home by 7:30"

"You better be" I say

"I'll be there in a few minutes" I say as I throw on a pair of short denim shorts and a tight pink tank. I hang up and slip on my flip-flops. I lock my motel door and rush down the stairs. As I start the car 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers plays on the radio. I pull out of the parking spot and begin to make my way towards what would have been my house.

* * *

**Alright! Please, Please, PLEASE review! I hope you liked that I added Chloe's POV and showed she isn't really that bad, but believe me, the next chapter will be even more surprising. Twists and turns at every corner! ;) What did you think of Laurel and her affair? Good, bad? Please tell me your opinions! While you're at it, please go check out my newest story, Halloween:Hunger Games style. The title says it all. I started a few days before Halloween and haven't updated for a while. And please go check out my other story: Gone. And after you read it, vote on my poll!**


	14. Part 3

**Clove POV**

As I sit on the edge of my bed I hear screaming coming from outside my window. I bolt towards the window and the first thing I notice are my 'neighbours' running from my property. What? I see a blonde figure at the edge of my yard, but her back is facing me. I don't recognize her although. She spins around and I feel the all blood drain from my face as I immediately recognize the face. I spin 180 degrees to the left, with my back pressed hard against my wall. My arms lay limp near my sides and I am breathing heavily.

My heart rate has obviously gone up and I am finding it harder to breath as I take in gulps of air. I feel trickles of sweat running down my forehead and I feel as though I am going to throw up. My neck has suddenly gone numb, and my body has seemed to have gotten heavier. My legs are about to give way as I rigidly turn back towards the window. I feel scared to look out, but eventually I do.

I see nothing. Everything looks as it would on any given day of the year. Nothing out of the ordinary. But today is anything but ordinary. That is for sure.

Where is she? Has she entered the house? Why is she here? Is she here to talk to Father? What if she gets angry and injures me? Or worse?...

_Slam!_

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. The familiar noise of the front door being shut with an enormous amount of force, rings through the house, encouraging the already large amount of fear inside of me. I can't move, my feet are frozen in place. I faintly hear footsteps coming from the living, leading towards the staircase. I am barely breathing now, barely making a noise. Although, my heart beat could be heard from miles away.

Ever so slowly I hear my dangerous sister trudging up the stairs, pausing every so often, feeding the growing fear inside me. I hear her stop at the top stairs and can basically see her looking from side to side in frustration, as she can not find her _oh so beloved sister._ The house is silent for a moment and I feel my mouth has gone dry. I don't think I'm even breathing any more, agitation and fear has officially taken me over.

**_"CLOVE!"_** The booming voice makes me jump as I was not expecting it. Her voice could be heard from blocks away and I watch as a flock of crows screeches and flies away. Oh how I wish I were able to fly. I could fly away from this bound to be dangerous encounter with my ex-sister. I could fly with the birds, not a care in the world. The warm air blowing through my hair and the sunlight warming my cheeks. What a wonderful life that would be. I could be free. Free from Father, free from the Hunger Games. Free from her..

_Crrrrrreak... Slam!_

The sound of a near door being opened and slammed shut, wakes me from my thoughts. This goes on for a while and every time she opens a door with an agonizingly loud creak, my muscles tighten. But when she slams it shut, my muscles relax. My head feels foggy and black spots begin forming in my vision. I've never experienced something like this, but I have also never experienced such fear.

_Crrrrrrreak... cliccck!_

If I were able to move any part of my body, my eyebrows would have gone up in confusion. This door seems closer than the other ones and chills run up my spine. My body freezes as I hear footsteps coming up the staircase leading to my bedroom. Those black spots have almost completely covered my vision and I feel myself falling forward. As I feel a cold surface hitting my stomach and my torso flailing forward I hear my sister screaming my name.

"CLOVE"...

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUN! So, I know this was short and nothing really happened, but I felt that I needed to write a chapter. Please review! The next chapter I PROMISE will have drama and surprises! The reason I haven't updated recently was because my computer died and I just bought a new one. Please check out my other stories!**


	15. BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Before I get on with the very short chapter, replies to my reviews!**

**Kate: This chapter more or less answers your questions(I hope!) but I think that she will act like most older sisters with little twists in turns here and there. Haven't qutie thought about it though thoroughly! But thanks to you, I will! Thank you so much for reviewing frequently!**

**YingYang13: I completely understand when I forget to put in words of my sentences aren't that complex. This isn't much of an excuse, but in regards to the more interesting and captivating writing, I am only twelve years old and haven't had much practice with writing interesting types of sentences. But with the forgetting to put in words-I type really fast and I usually watch T.V. while writing so my brain forgets to write words. And most times I want to post the chapter so quickly that I forget to read it over. I don't have a Beta which also contributes to the lack of proper grammar, but I like to think that my reviewers are the ones who point out the mistakes and critique my work. So please review, it helps so much!**

******I would reply to my other reviewers, but most of you are guests and you just write 'guest' and it might be confusing. But I lvoe reading your reviews, they light up my day!**

* * *

**Beep_ Beep Beep_**

I wake up to the sound of some sort of a machine beeping at a steady pace. My eyelids are sealed tight and my whole body is sore. I feel utterly drowsy and in so much pain. The only thing I want to do right now is sleep. I don't care where I am or why I'm here, my mind is focused on sleeping.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Eventually the annoying synchronized beeping begins to agitate me and I give up on trying to sleep. Now my only goal is to turn off the source of the beeping. I let out a disturbed groan as I peel open my eyes. Blinding white light glares at my eyes and I try to raise my left arm to shield my eyes, but when I do a piercing hot pain streaks through me and I recognize that I can barely move my arm. I let out a short, shrill squawk and I can sense something near me jolt awake. I can easily tell by their sudden movement, obviously from shock, and their quiet gasp.

I use my other arm to raise the thin blanket covering my torso to shield my eyes. I duck my head underneath and a huge headache scorches through my skull. I clench my teeth together, in hopes it will numb the pain.

I hear the sound of chair legs screeching as if someone stood up from it moments ago. The pitter-patter of feet rushing towards me sends a chill up my spine as a similar memory courses through my brain.

The last thing I remember is someone shouting my name and wind gusting all around me. I don't remember it being so windy today. Or did that happen yesterday? Or does that happen tomorrow and this was all a dream? Nah, that just silly, I have to start thinking more mature thoughts now. Since I am maturing and don't have time for such foolish ideas. Honestly, how did I allow such a thought to come to mind?

"Clove? Sweetie?" I hear a soft voice speak anxiously. The voice places a hand on top of my blanket, and ever so gently tugs it away.

I don't dare look up; afraid of whom I will see. I grudgingly tilt my head up ever so slightly and I see the figure of a beautiful girl standing there. A bright light shields her face and illuminates her body. She looks so beautiful.

"Are you an Angel?" I squeak. The girl begins to laugh and lowers her body, shielding the bright lights. Then I recognize who the "Angel" is. Chloe.

"Chloe" I whimper meekly. A smile grows stretches over her face and I strangely flash one back as well. She sits down beside me as a nurse walks into the room.

"Where are we?" I peep out. I watch as the nurse presses some buttons and fluid starts to flow through various tubes. Just then I realize that those tubes end up in my arms. I tug on one, but Chloe reaches out and places my hand back in my lap.

"We're in the hospital, Clove. Y-you had a terrible accident" She begins to shake her head as she places it in her hands "I'm so sorry"

"What happened? What's wrong with me?" I say trying to process all the information

"You fell off the balcony. Luckily the shrubs decelerated the fall, but you still have some injuries. You broke your left arm and you have a huge concussion. There's a gash in your head and you broke your leg in three places"

"Oh, when are Mommy and Papa coming? Are they?" I ask as I lift up my blanket to inspect my leg

"I phoned both of them just a few minutes ago" She cries into her hands. We sit in silence for a few minutes when something pops into my mind

"Why were you in the house?" I ask. She visibly freezes, then relaxes as she explains it to me

"Mother asked me to babysit you, that went really well" She scoffs

"Why did she need you to babysit me? Where did she go?"

Chloe lets out a creepy chuckle as she shakes her head with a smile on her face "She got a booty call from Marc, one of Papa's employees. They've been sneaking around for a while now, I'm surprised you haven't even noticed" She finishes with a snort.

She lowers her head and behind her I see a fuming Papa. His nostrils are flaring and his face is tomato red. The veins on his neck pop as he yells "Your Mother did what?"

I sit there in shock and watch as Chloe's eyes widen as she stiffens. Rigidly she turns around, beads of sweat already trailing down her forehead. Father's eyes flick over to her, but they don't last long as a women pushes past him.

Mother. And trailing close behind her is the last person we all want to see, Marc.

* * *

**Hehe! This wasn't very long, I'm sorry! But this is leading up to a very dramatic chapter! OBVIOUSLY! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I love to hear feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chloe POV**

"Clove, my poor baby" Mother says as she rushes to Clove's side. She pushes me out of the way, forcefully, and I stumble back onto the floor. I groan as I hit my head on the hard floor and I push myself back up into a chair. From across the room I see Papa shooting knives at his wife and her, lover.

"What is going on?" Papa roars as he clenches his fists. He looks so angry, as though he's about to crack at any moment.

"Arrun? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" She trembles, trying to hide the obvious scandal that involves her.

"I'd like to know what he "He points at Marc "is doing here? And why, is she here as well?" He spits. He glares at me for a moment, but then starts towards Marc.

"How long have you two been screwing around? Huh? Spit it out you worthless piece of crap!" Then he finishes by punching him square in the face. I let out a gasp and my hands find their way to my face.

"Arrun!" Mother moves swiftly across the room and slaps Papa in the face. He sets his jaw and all the muscles in his body tense up. Then he releases Marc and he drops to the floor. Then he grabs ahold of Mother's shirt collar and holds her up against the wall.

"How dare you do this to me! To us, to Clove! How could you do this to our family? You are my wife, Laurel, you are supposed to be loyal to me. Just as I were to you! I should have seen it, your true colors. That fake shell of yours has blinded me, creating false thoughts. I cannot believe you would go to something so low as to cheating on one of my employees. I am done with you. Done with all of this crap!" He shrieks as he releases her and she crumples to the ground.

"Please, Arrun. Give me second chance, to make things right. I will never betray your trust again. I will break up with Marc, please!" I swivel my head towards Marc and his face displays confusion and heartbreak.

"But Laurel, you said you wanted to be with me, to be my wife. You said you wanted a fresh start, a new family. You wanted to start over, with me," He cries as he stands helpless in the corner of the room

"Please, stay with me" He practically begs. I watch in silence as he shakily walks over to Mother. Tears are brimming in his eyes and it takes everything in me not to laugh. How could my beautiful Mother go from her strong, powerful husband to a small, pathetic worker who cries when something goes wrong?

Almost in slow motion I watch as Marc gets on one knee. Then he pulls out a red box from his back pocket and opens it to reveal a large crystal diamond sitting on a rose gold band. It's simple, but the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

A gasp is heard from everyone in the room, mostly from Clove. I look over at her and utter bewilderment and fear are plastered on her face. She is gripping the blankets to tightly her hands are turning a different shade, her jaw is clenched tightly and I can tell she's holding back tears.

Do these people remember the reason why there are even here in the first place? Their child just suffered a serious accident! And now they're fighting over their marriage? Great job guys, great job.

"Excuse me, we are in a hospital room because your youngest child just endured a traumatic experience. This is not the place for proposals, nor a fight," I shriek. For the first time Father 'notices' me, and his eyes fill with even more hatred, if that were even possible.

He marches over to me and I begin to quiver.

"And you, what were you doing at MY house? Why were you even any where near my family, you useless rat" He spits

"I was invited by your wife to watch Clove, while she was out getting la-" I am cut off by Clove's shriek

"What? Is that really why you were there? Oh, I was so scared; I thought you wanted to kill me! Whew!" She chuckles. We all stand there in shock, bewildered by her sudden statement. Eventually she quiets down with an apologetic look on her face and speaks quietly,

"You may continue now"

"Ahh, I had every right to be there, one because I was asked by Mother to come to the house and two because I am still technically your daughter" Chloe finishes

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me and Clove and if I ever see your face again near my house, you will never see the light of day again. Do you understand? Be gone with you, you worthless piece of crap" Papa sneers. He waves his hand in a dismissive way and there is nothing left for me to do, but leave. I pick up my bag that's sitting beside my chair and I clasp Clove's hand in mine and bend down to her ear.

"I'll be back, I swear" I give her a tight squeeze and a small smile. Then I turn around to see a fuming Papa.

"Take good care of her," I mutter as I push past him. My shoulder tubs against his bicep and he grabs onto my arm. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and releases my arm. I scurry out of the room, very ashamed that I allowed myself to leave Clove in a room with those monsters.

I will never leave them alone.

**Clove POV**

I watch in despair as Chloe leaves the room. I wish she had stayed and these people who are supposed to be my parents, left. I may not know Chloe very well, but I still love and respect her. Just like Momma told me to.

"Arrun, what do you mean by leave Clove and me alone? Why weren't I included?" Mother sobs, already knowing the answer.

"Because, it is just Clove and I now. You are relieved from our family. I never want to see you again, and I suggest moving to another district" He snarls. I can tell he is trying to maintain his anger, either for me or for Mother.

Her mouth goes agape and she stumbles forward, reaching out to hold Papa.

"Please, I never wanted this, I still love you! Please, Arrun!" She sobs, tears running down her face. It breaks my heart to see her like this and I know it breaks Papa's as well. But she broke his, so she deserves it.

"Go, woman. I never want to see your deceiving horrific face again!" She opens her mouth to protest, but closes it in dismay. She walks awkwardly out of the room, head bowed low and tears falling to the floor.

I choke down a sob, but I am unable to refrain the tears that stream down my face in a matter of seconds. I try to wipe them away, but every time I move, my body protests and sends a horrible pain throughout my petite figure. So I sit there, helpless, trying to wrap my head around everything that just occurred.

"Marc" Papa shouts, waking me from my trance, "I don't think I have to tell you you're fired. Pack your things and you will be evacuated from the office immediately. Give no one reasons, and if you do, you will be a sorry man. Leave the district and go abduct someone else's wife"

"Sir, I"

"No. You will stay away from my family and if you so much as object you will wish you were never born" Papa finishes. Marc is practically shaking with fear as he slowly slips the ring back in his pocket and steps back.

"I will sir. I-I promise. I will cause no more grief to your family" He stutters as he stumbles into a chair. Beads of sweat trail down his hairline and he nervously rushes out of the room.

Once he's gone and out of sight for life, Papa takes a seat in the chair beside my bed. He rubs his face and sits there for a few moments, with his head in his hands.

I lie back down and close my eyes. Did that all really just happen? Why is it this is the first I've heard of anything? I feel just like Papa. Betrayed, angry, frustrated and most of all heartbroken. Did Mother really want a new family? Were we really that big of failures? Why did she have to go? Why did Papa make her go? Why did Papa make Chloe go? Why has Papa demanded that everyone go? Will I be next?

* * *

**Okay, so this is a bit of a stranger chapter. It was really hard to write, and I didn't like one part of it. The fighting was amateur and I really didn't like writing that part. I'm sorry, I know I didn't do a good job, but this had to be written. I just don't like writing heartbreak and sadness like that…D:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really want to thank ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS, NOT TO MENTION MY FOLLOWERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY! My story would not be as good as it is today, if it weren't for all of you. Before I get on with the story I want to mention every single one of my reviewers. Please check out their stories, whenever someone reviews or follows I always check out their profiles.**

**LinneaPike**

**ITLS4ever**

**Clato-Crazies**

**Thatismahogany**

**The Jade Empress**

**Random Person**

**Hunger games fan**

**Fanfic is awesome**

**Overlord**

**Kate**

**Ambergiraffe**

**Skins**

**CloveKnifeThrower**

**Jammerock2000**

**Clato27**

**Clato12Marvelous**

**YingYang13**

**Catoandclover4eva**

**I have mentioned a few guest reviewers as well, and that is solely because they used something rather then guest. I still EXTREMELY appreciate the reviews from my guest followers, but I think it may be confusing…**

**I also want to point out that whenever someone reviews, follows, favourites or ANYTHING I always check out their profile. I may not always read their stories, but I make an effort at least. I also always take people's ideas into consideration. I believe I am using an idea from /hunger games fan/. I have been recently thinking about this from my own mind, but I believe it started from you review.**

* * *

**Clove POV**

After a few days at the hospital I was released and was allowed to go home. I'm not able to do much though. My arm and my leg are in casts and have minimal mobility.

The first day we came home father cared for me, but yesterday he claimed that he was needed at work. So he left me home, to care for myself. It's not as easy as you would think, seeing as my arm and leg are broken.

The next morning I slept in, due to the fact that there were no apparent reasons to be awake. At around 11 o'clock I am woken abruptly by a loud, lurching noise coming from my stomach. I groan and throw my duvet off my body. I sit up and slip my unbroken foot into my bunny slippers. I shift my body closer to the edge of my bed.

Sitting nearby is my wheelchair that I am currently required to use, since my arm is in a sling and I'm not allowed to put any pressure on my left leg.

I grunt as I shift my body into the chair. Then I reach over and grab my blanket and put it on my legs to keep me warm. After I'm all set in the chair I place my hands on the wheels and begin to make my way out of the room. I get to the door and realize I have to go down the stairs.

After a several minutes of contemplating all of the possible ideas I come up with the decision to slowly roll down the steps. I carefully roll forward and as soon as the wheels inch over the top step I become extremely wary. I try to pull back, but gravity declines and pushes me over the steps.

The whole adventure passes quickly and once my wheels are firmly placed evenly on the floor, I let out a breath of air that I hadn't known I was holding in. I continue to roll down the long and wide hallway, enjoying seeing things from a different view.

I reach the staircase and realize, I won't be able to go down this one like I did with the other. I sit and ponder the situation, but after a few minutes I come up with nothing.

I'm startled by the sound of a door slamming shut on the main floor. Is it Chloe again? Did Papa come home? Could it possibly be Mother? My hopes are dropped as down below I see the figure of Cato standing. He looks up and we make eye contact.

Then he charges up the stairs with amazing speed until we are both on the same floor.

"Need some help?" He asks. He doesn't wait for a reply as he lowers his arms and picks me up. I press my body up against him in fear he'll drop me down the stairs.

Then he slowly begins to step down the spiral staircase. I keep my eyes closed the entire time, feeling helpless in his arms.

My heart drops to my stomach when he loses his footing slightly and stumbles forwards slightly. I yelp and grip onto his shirt tightly.

"Don't worry, I got you," He whispers into my ear. I open my eyes and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. We stay like that for a few moments, eyes locked with not another care in the world. Then he abruptly begins stomping down the stairs again.

Eventually we make it to the floor and I let out a sigh of relief. He carries meto the couch and gently lays me down. He adjusts my blankets and turns on the T.V. for me. All the while not saying a single word.

Then he sits down beside me and flips through the channels. He settles on an unfamiliar T.V. show. We sit and watch it for a while, until he speaks up.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I nod my head in reply and he stands up.

"I'll be right back," He states. A few minutes later he comes back with a bunch of food piled on a serving platter.

"Pop tarts, grape juice, Lucky Charms, frozen yoghurt, strawberries, skittles, blueberry smoothie" I state some of the things piled onto it.

"The perfect breakfast if you ask me" He smirks. I giggle as I grab a plate and begin to create the dream breakfast.

* * *

**Ooohhh, I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately, and I don't have a good excuse haha. Anyways, my birthday is today and I thought I shouldn't be the only one getting gifts. I know this chapter was short, but I'm not sure what else to put in haha. Please leave a review and I would really appreciate some ideas. I like to know what's going through my reader's minds when they are reading my stories**


	18. Chapter 18

**Clove POV**

It's been about 6 weeks since the accident and I am pretty much back up to par. I only have 3 more weeks until the Academy starts up again so I'm planning to make the most of these next few weeks.

Every Saturday Cato would come over to my house and we'd have a grand feast. I've gotten to know him a lot better, but I still can't be sure if I should call us friends. He talks mostly about his siblings and training, I guess those are the most important things in his world.

Apparently he matured really fast and entered the academy when he was only 6 years old. All of the kids there made fun of him and didn't think he'd amount to anything, and for a while he believed them. That was until he had a conversation with his father and that got him motivated. He trained day and night, and within a month he had grown 6 inches.

He practiced every single type of weapon that was available and mastered it over the years he's been there. After 6 years, he's gained everyone's full respect and is even feared by some students. He doesn't really have time for socializing with all the training he does.

But during our time off, which is about 2 ½ months, his main priority is his family. Almost every day I see him out on the front yard with his younger brother and sometimes his sister. Occasionally there is that boy who I met in the cafeteria, but lately I've been seeing less and less of him-probably anxious to get back to training.

Papa has been spending a lot of time at work, and pretends to not even know I exist. So I keep to myself and think about things. Where did Mama go? I wish she hadn't left Papa and me for that strange man. Doesn't she know we love her? Doesn't she know that Papa loves her?

And Chloe, I can't forget about her. Everyone now and then she drops by with some groceries, since Papa doesn't bother to buy any, and cooks me some meals since Papa once again, won't. I'm beginning to think he's ashamed of me, I remember when Chloe was. Perhaps she still is. Chloe thinks that he's gone into depression, I don't know what it means for sure but if she's right it means that he is closed off from the world and doesn't feel very good about himself.

For a few days I even had to go live with Chloe in her condo since Papa came home in a bad state during the middle of supper. They had a yelling fit and I ran upstairs and hid in my closet. I recall hearing words like, intoxicated, bad role model and other things that I don't understand. Chloe came upstairs and took me home before it got really out of hand.

We've been getting a lot closer her and I. I think she's trying to make up for all those times she's been wicked to me. I never really new what it was like to have a big sister who cared, who I could look up to and who would scare off the mean kids. I think I'm beginning to appreciate her more than ever.

I'm at home in the backyard swaying slightly on the little white swing that was installed when we bought the house. It's one of the warmest days it's been all year, so it's refreshing to be in the shade.

I'm wearing a pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. There is nothing on my feet nor head and Momma would have a fit if she saw me like this. But then again she's not here, so who cares.

I hop off the swing and sit at the edge of the pool. I dip my legs into the water and let out a sigh as my body cools down almost immediately. Coming from one of the neighbor's yards is the sound of a dog barking loudly. When I first moved in I was utterly annoyed by the sound, but now I absolutely adore it. One day the dog got loose and came into our front yard when I was playing hopscotch.

I was so frightened as the puppy came bounding towards me. It was a pretty black and brown dog with pointy ears and a shaggy like tail. He licked my hand and I cautiously pet him. I remember giggling when it's tail started shaking fiercely and it's tongue hanging out of his stinky mouth.

Ever since then I've wanted a doggy, but never brought it up. Knowing that Papa would say no and give hundreds upon hundreds of reasons not to get one. And the first on the list would be, because I said so.

"Hot out today isn't it?" I am startled by Cato's loud voice coming from behind me. I turn to face him and I notice he's wearing fewer clothes than usual. Today he's wearing a pair of blue trunks and nothing else, well except for his sandals of course.

"Um, yeah. Why are you dressed like that?" I ask realizing the blush that's beginning to take shape.

"Well, I was just about to ask you if you'd fancy a swim" He says cheekily

"Sure, but I need to change, I'm not uh wearing my swimsuit" I say as I stand up. He nods his head and I rush into the house.

I rush into my closet and grab my few swimsuits. The first one is a pink tankini with white polka dots all over it. I toss it to the ground, as it won't do. Then I pull out a yellow swimsuit that has ruffles on the edges-far too girly. Then I grab a black bikini that is bedazzled with purple and blue sequence. Too revealing for my age, and when did this even get in my closet?

Finally I grab onto a piece of blue fabric. I unfold it and gasp as I see how beautiful it is-in my hands is a blue swimsuit with blue camouflage all over it. I hold it against my body to see if it will fit and I think it will. I rush into the bathroom and try it on. I can barely get it over my legs. I must have grown….

I rush out of the bathroom and grab the bikini; it looks like the only one that will fit anymore, even if it isn't my favorite. I slip it on quickly, glance at myself in the mirror, approve, and rush into the backyard where Cato is waiting patiently. On the way there I grab some sunscreen, my sunglasses and a towel.

Cato POV

I'm swimming around the pool, when Clove comes out of her house. She's wearing a bedazzled bikini that looks very pretty on her. It brings out her big eyes and her hair looks enchanting.

"Take a picture Cato, it will last longer" She giggles as she throws her towel and sunglasses onto a lawn chair

"What?" Dang it, she must have seen me staring

"I dunno, I heard my sister say it once to her boyfriend" She chirps as she finishes rubbing sunscreen along her arms. Then she jumps into the pool and makes a big splash.

When she surfaces I ask her, "So your sister has a lot of boyfriends?"

She thinks for a moment and then replies a short "Yup"

I laugh as I chase her around the pool splashing her the while. Then she dips under the water and grabs my legs. I suddenly feel myself being pulled under.

This goes on for a while, us just fooling around in the pool, splashing one another. Clove gets tired and goes to lie on one of the lawn chairs. I-not so gracefully- climb out of the pool and lay on the other one beside her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I look up and see Chloe standing in the doorway of the sunroom. She has her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face. I hear Clove gasp and Chloe walks up closer to us.

"What have you two been up to?" She asks suspiciously and sends a pointed look at me

"Cato and me were just fooling around in the pool Chloe, nothing to be worried about, we're just friends" Clove says a little too quickly to be believable.

"Clove in a few years those words will mean something entirely different" Chloe says with a hint of laughter in her voice, "Mind if I borrow her for a while?" She asks me

I nod my head furiously and she smiles.

"Clove go get changed, I would like to go with you somewhere" She says and walks back into the house. I look over at Clove and she gives me an apologetic look before she leaves and follows her sister.

Chloe POV

I never realized Clove was already popular with the boys. Well at least the Davis name will keep up its reputation with Clove. But damn, that kid is one of the most popular boys in the academy so this is the perfect chance for Clove to raise her social situation.

Maybe I can help with that as well, a makeover sure could do her good. Her eyebrows are growing so bushy and that is so last year. And she is only 7 but it wouldn't help for her to begin wearing **some** makeup as well as an updated wardrobe.

After a few minutes of me sitting on the couch in the living room Clove comes prancing down the stairs wearing a white tank top with tiny blue roses dotted all over it and a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair is pushed back with a black headband and on her feet she adorns a pair of yellow flats. In her hand is the bag Mother bought her last year-A pink Chanel bag.

"What exactly are we going to do today?" She asks in a cheerful voice but I can see right through that fake smile that she wanted to stay with Cato. Make the boy work for you Clove, make him show his worth.

"Well, I was thinking about having a girl's day…. you know, pedicures and shopping and makeovers" I finish with a big smile

"Oh, I guess that could be fun" She says slightly less excited

"Oh Clove, darling, this **will** be fun, and afterwards that blonde won't be able to take his eyes off you" A triumphant smile crosses my face as Clove lights up with energy

"Really? You think that Cato would like me? Like, like-like?" She asks in an innocent but excited tone

"Of course Clove, now come on, we don't have all day" I say as I grab her hand and lead her outside where my Bolt 170 waits in the driveway.

Clove POV

We reach the center of District 2, where all of the stores and such are located. Chloe finds a parking space and we begin our **girl day**.

"What are we doing first?" I ask as I circle around, taking in all the big lights and hundreds of people walking down the streets

"Well, I was thinking about doing some shopping, then going to a beauty parlor where they will do our hair and nails for us" She says as she makes her way into a store. I quickly follow her, not wanting to be engulfed by the herd of people walking aimlessly here and there.

Wow. This store is _huge_! It has high ceilings and everything is painted a polished white, bringing out the different shades in the clothes on the racks before me. Against the walls are shelves with shoes of any color you can think of stacked on them.

Chloe rushes to one of the racks and begins scanning through the clothes. I notice that those items look a bit too old and large for me and I slowly stroll through the boutique.

In the left back corner the clothes begin to look more appropriate for myself and I rush to one of the glass racks and begin to sort through the splendid and expensive clothes. My hands brushes against a soft blue fabric and I gasp as I pull it off the rack; In my hands is an electric blue, sleeveless dress with a wide neckline and a crochet weave under the top.

I hold the beautiful dress against my body to get a sense at how big the dress is on me. It looks fine and I throw it over my arm as I push through the fabrics again. Almost immediately I pull out a lavender colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and a ribbon around the waist. I grimace when I realize that the dress is a little too small for my size. I place it back on the shelf and begin to search through again.

I pick out a few more items such as a baby doll dress with a Paris green colored top and a tope colored skirt. Another item I picked out was a short-sleeved pale shirt with a floral pattern in red, coral and green. It has a front drawstring as well as an elastic smock at the neckline, sleeves and hem.

In another rack I pick out a sailor style dress with a stitched hem and a summer dress with a floral pattern with red and teal. Chloe picked out a few skirts and tops for me as well as a bold red dress with a gold chain around the neckline. The full skirt has 3 layers of thin, sheer fabric and feels nice against my legs. I am still in awe at this place, everything here seems so pristine and expensive. It gives the illusion of cleanliness and spacious. Of course, it is spacious, with the high ceilings and mirrored walls. This is place is so big, I could get lost in here, which in fact, I have already.

"Darling wouldn't you like to get some shoes to match your clothes?" The attendant helping me asks. Her nametag reads Jezebel and she has long brown hair in loose, wavy coils. Her eyes are a solid crystal blue and she has a tiny, slightly upturned nose like myself. She has a big smile and a smooth voice that makes me feel appreciated and special.

"I think that would be acceptable," I say in a teasing voice as I rush to the shoes section. She picks out a pair of hot pink flats that would go perfectly with the white lace dress that Chloe helped me pick out. I also grab a pair of wedge flip-flops with a striped pattern on them.

After what seems like hours we finally end up in line to pay for our merchandise. In total I am buying 8 dresses, 7 shirts, 6 skirts, 2 shorts, 3 trousers and 4 pairs of shoes. And Chloe says we still aren't finished. She bought a few dresses and a pair of expensive platforms that she says with goes perfectly with this little black dress in her closet at home.

I hand Jezebel my credit card that Daddy gave to me a few days ago. I've never used it but he said that I was his favorite child now and that he wanted to spoil me rotten like I deserve. Chloe didn't seem to appreciate that display of emotion when he said it in front of her.

She swipes it through this machine and after a few seconds a beep goes off and she hands me my bags. Chloe and I make our way out of the boutique and back into the bustling street.

As we're walking down the crowded sidewalk I look into the windows of all the stores. Nothing really catches my eye until I walk past a store's window that has a lot of clothing options for children my age. It also has something that says 70% off Sale. I grab onto Chloe's hand and drag her into the store.

This place is even more crowded than the last store! I guess that's what you have to expect due to the fact that they are having a sale. I run excitedly up to one of the racks that seem to have a lot of blues and pinks mixed in. I pull out a pink bedazzled dress that hangs nicely on the hanger. I place it carefully on my arm and rush to a table that has pieces of clothing scattered all over it. When I get closer I notice that the items are all swimsuits.

I push all the girls out of my way and glare at the ones who dare to rebel and shove me back. I pick up a blue halter one-piece swimsuit and throw it onto my arm. Then I go back in and grab a pink tankini with white dots scattered all over it.

Then I rush to the back where I see a wall of shoes. I sit down on one of the plush purple couches and call over an attendant. She has bright red hair that's pulled back into a fishtail braid that hangs over her shoulder. She has narrow eyes and thick red lips. She seems taller than Jezebel and her nametag reads Annalise.

"How may I help you miss…"

"Davis" I complete her sentence for her "I would like to try on those white Mary Jane's with the small heel. She brings them to me quickly and while I'm trying them on I point to a pair of beige sandals with jewels encrusted into the straps. This goes on for a while until Chloe points out that our salon appointment is in a few minutes. I finish trying on a pair of teal flats with a decorative zipper on the front.

I grab 5 of the 8 shoes I tried on and rush up to the cash register. A new lady stands behind the counter; she is a little plump and has blonde hair with brown highlights. She has a cheery smile and rings my items through quite quickly.

"Your total comes to 143 dollars," She says as she finishes putting the shoe boxes into two large bags. I hand her my credit card and punch in a few numbers on that strange machine and we're out of there in 20 minutes.

"I think you would look cute with lighter brown highlights and maybe a trim…Oh and I know, I could make some light curls to give you some shape…Maybe if I thinned out the back here it wouldn't be such a hassle to comb…What about bangs? You would look very cute with them….Oh, ok Miss Davis" My stylist, Leonora, chirps and she washes my hair.

She pushes the chair back in front of the mirror and begins to comb it all out. I'm pretty sure I heard Chloe say she wanted some red highlights in the inner layer of her hair and for some side bangs. Gosh she was right, this has been really fun. Except for the fact that we need to carry all these bags around. But now we can relax while theses nice ladies do our hair.

While Leonora is putting the highlights in a thin girl who looks no older than 18 comes over and begins to shape my nails. Then she uses a buffer and a smoother to get out all of the ugliness as she says. Then she brings a trolley that is jam packed with different colors of nail polish. I decide on a vibrant but light orange and on my thumbs she is going to make a purple butterfly with little jewels encrusted. And for my toenails I picked a summery blue with white dots scattered over all the nails.

After my hair and nails are all done I take one long glance in the mirror, I look so beautiful. My hair seems so mature and really brings out cheekbones and the shape of my head. But Chloe, she looks absolutely gorgeous. I just hope she was right about Cato thinking I am beautiful, as pathetic as it sounds, I think I may be getting what Chloe calls a _crush_

* * *

**Ok I worked REALLY hard on this chapter, if you haven't noticed, it's well over 3 thousand words. Please PLEASE review I did a lot of researching for the shopping part! Also if you were wondering why Chloe has all this money, she's been giving her boss _special treatment_ if I didn't mention it in this chapter. I hope this was up to your standards and that you are happy I updated. On a side note I have recently posted a new story that is a Katniss/Marvel story. Please check it out I would really appreciate it!**

**And another side note, I am thinking about writing a supernatural story where Katniss and Cato and Clove and Finnick and all of those good people aren't entirely human (like werewolves, vampires, nymphs, fairies etc.) It won't be like held in the Hunger Games but more like AU where they are trained to go on missions and such. Please tell me if you would be interested and if so I may post it ;D**


End file.
